Jigoku no Hana
by mysticahime
Summary: Sakura menjadi jigoku shoujo yang mengirimkan orang-orang terkutuk ke neraka melalui situs Hell Communication. collab with Akinayuki Nyo . Mind to RnR ? :3
1. Prolog

MIDNIGHT COMMUNICATION

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto & Miyuki Eto

Author : Akinayuki Nyo & mysticahime™

-Prolog-

Ctik... ctik... ctik...

00.00

Monitor komputer tua menampilkan warna hitam pekat, hanya selama sepersekian detik, kemudian munculah ilusi api, dengan gradasi warna yang berbeda dari latar belakang layar itu.

_Your bitterness, I will dispel._

_Takagumi Iruno_

_Ctik... ctik... ctik..._

_"Kau memanggilku?"_

_Orang itu menoleh. Matanya membelalak. Takut dan sedikit kaget. Di sudut ruangan yang gelap, berdirilah seorang gadis dengan tubuh dibalut seragam sailor hitam pekat dengan dasi merah darahnya yang terikat erat. Tatapan gadis itu kosong, meskipun mata jadenya kontras dengan kegelapan ruangan saat itu tak ada emosi sedikitpun di dalam sana._

_"Jigoku... shoujo..." Lamat-lamat digumamkannya nama itu._

_"Terimalah ini..." Gadis itu mengulurkan sebuah boneka jerami berwarna hitam yang diikat dengan sebuah benang berwarna merah._

_"Dengan begini, dendamku akan terbalaskan..." desisnya sambil menyentuh benang merah itu dengan ujung jarinya._

_"Mengutuk seseorang terdapat dua lubang." kata-kata gadis itu menghentikan perbuatannya. "Dendammu akan terbalaskan, tetapi sebagai gantinya, setelah meninggal jiwamu akan masuk ke neraka. Kau akan berkelana dalam kegelapan seorang diri. Semuanya terserah kepadamu..."_

_Wajahnya memucat. Kedua bibirnya terkatup, kemudian sudut-sudut bibirnya tertarik ke belakang dan ia menggeram. Lalu ditariknya benang merah itu._

_Revenge granted..._

Yami ni madoishi awarena kage yo hito o kizutsuke

Otoshimete tsumi ni oboreshi gou no tama

Ippen shinde miru?

Kedua tangannya terangkat dengan lemah. Pada kedua kakinya tertancap dua buah tombak yang kini berlumuran darah. Tanah tempatnya terbaring mulai menghisapnya sedikit demi sedikit...

Teriakan demi teriakan mengerikan bergema dalam dimensi itu.

"Aaaaaaaaaarrrrrgggghhhhhhh... Lepaskan aku!"

Seorang wanita dengan sebagian tubuhnya yang terdiri dari tulang menggunakan tangan tulangnya untuk mencengkeram dagu orang itu. Tulang-tulang itu menancap pada daging pipi dan dagu orang itu hingga darahnya menetes-netes ke tanah.

"!"

Sesosok gadis tiba-tiba muncul di hadapannya, entah dari mana. Gadis cantik dengan kulit putih pucat dengan kimono hitam yang panjang begitu berlawanan dengan rambut panjang Cherry Blossom miliknya yang tergerai lurus menghiasi penampilannya. Bibir mungil yang merah merekah itu mulai terbuka pelan.

"Yami ni madoishi awarena kage yo hito o kizutsuke. Otoshimete tsumi ni oboreshi gou no tama. Ippen shinde miru?"

Perlahan-lahan, orang itu terseret ke dalam tanah, dia berteriak sambil menutup erat kedua kelopak matanya. Hingga tak beberapa lama telinganya menangkap sebuah suara yang tak lazim. Pelan-pelan dia membuka kedua matanya itu dan melihat apa yang terjadi.

Langit indigo yang berkabut dan gadis berkimono yang sama tengah mendayung pelan.

"Di mana aku?" orang itu bertanya dan melihat sekelilingnya. Dia telah terbaring di sebuah perahu kayu bersama gadis itu. "Ka-kau.. aku tidak mau ke neraka! Lepaskan aku!" Dia memberontak dan berusaha bangkit namun tiba-tiba segerombolan tikus muncul dari sungai yang pekat dan menggerogoti tubuhnya sedikit demi sedikit.

"Tidaaaaaakkk!"

Gadis itu tetap mendayung menuju sebuah gerbang yang akan membawanya ke tempat mengerikan yang disebut Neraka. Di wajahnya tidak ada sedikitpun emosi yang terlihat meski di depannya tengah terjadi pemandangan mengerikan.

Inilah tugasnya dan dia harus menanggung resikonya. Melaksanakan tugas dengan baik sebagai Jigoku Shoujo.

"Anata no urami... jigoku e nagashimasu."

~TBC~

Hasil duet gaje mysticahime dan Akinayuki Nyo !

xDDDD

maaf prolognya pendek sangat, kami agak kesulitan colab karena perbedaan kota ==V

bersedia RnR ?

:3


	2. Chap 1 : Brother and Sister

**JIGOKU NO HANA**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto & Miyuki Eto**

**Akinayuki Petto-chan Nyo & mysticahime™**

**~Chapter 1~**

**Brother and Sister**

.

.

"Hosh.. hosh.." Seorang laki-laki muda terbangun dari tidurnya dengan keadaan yang berantakan. Peluh membasahi wajahnya dan rambut raven-nya terlihat awut-awutan. Mata onyx-nya yang tajam masih memandangi satu titik di dinding kamarnya. Dengan nafas yang masih tak teratur, dia mengacak-acak rambutnya pelan dan bangkit dari tempat tidurnya.

Diliriknya sekilas jam weker di sebelah tempat tidur king size-nya kemudian menghela nafas panjang. Waktu yang pas untuk bangun tidur, terutama dari mimpinya.

**Sreeeet~**

Kedua tangan putihnya menarik pelan gorden kamar yang berwarna biru tua kemudian membuka pintu beranda kamarnya yang terbuat dari kaca ukir yang pastinya tidak murah. Pelan-pelan dia berjalan keluar dan menaruh tangannya di pagar pembatas. Membiarkan kedua mata hitam itu tertutup selama beberapa saat dan menghirup berliter-liter udara segar di pagi hari.

Menenangkan pikirannya yang kacau akibat mimpi buruk tak jelas. Mimpi yang sama sekali tidak ia ketahui siapa saja orang yang berada di dalamnya. Mimpi yang dihiasi oleh orang-orang asing dan seorang gadis berambut pink panjang yang mengucapkan serangkaian kalimat aneh yang mempunyai arti mengerikan.

'Siapa gadis itu?'

"Sasuke!" tiba-tiba terdengar sebuah teriakan yang tidak begitu keras dari luar kamar laki-laki itu. "Kau sudah bangun?" Teriakan itu semakin jelas dan terdengar pula langkah kaki yang menuju kamar Sasuke.

"Hn.." Sasuke hanya menggumam kecil dan sama sekali tidak peduli kalau orang yang berteriak tadi mendengarnya atau tidak. Benar-benar khas Sasuke.

"Hoi, Sasuke!" Orang itu semakin berteriak kencang dan kini menggedor-gedor pintu kamar Sasuke. Dengan mengernyitkan kedua alisnya, Sasuke pun berjalan pelan membuka pintu kamarnya dan memasang muka sinis.

"Aku sudah bangun, baka! Kau tidak perlu berteriak-teriak begitu!" Sasuke mendecih di akhir perkataannya.

"Aku pikir kau belum bangun.. wajahmu sedikit pucat?" Orang yang menggedor-gedor pintu kamar Sasuke memasang wajah _innocent_ yang mungkin menurutnya tampak menggemaskan, sedangkan bagi Sasuke, wajah itu serasa minta ditampar.

"Aku mendapatkan mimpi buruk."

"Apa nanti malam mau aku temani? Ya.. kalau kau takut, kita bisa tidur bersama. Sudah lama aku tidak memelukmu sambil tidur," tawar laki-laki itu dengan sebuah senyuman aneh.

"Tidak akan pernah." Sasuke membanting pintu kamarnya hingga menghilangkan keberadaan kakak laki-lakinya yang bernama Itachi. Dengan menggaruk-garuk rambut hitamnya yang mencuat, dia berjalan ke kamar mandi dan mengawali harinya dengan sebuah pembersihan diri yang dapat menyegarkan pikirannya.

Ya... pikiran tentang gadis aneh itu serasa menjalar di seluruh saraf otaknya. Dan itu sangat menganggunya.

'Siapa gadis itu?'

~o0o~

**Krieeek~**

Pintu kelas 3-B Konoha Gakuen terbuka pelan akibat dorongan dari seorang siswi yang datang terlalu pagi. Bahkan kelas itu masih terlihat sedikit gelap sehingga memaksa gadis itu mengulurkan tangannya meraih stop kontak lampu yang berada di samping pintu dorong kelas.

Ketika lampu kelas menyala, rambut pirang siswi itu kini terlihat lebih jelas. Dengan seragam sekolah berwarna putih yang pas dengan tubuhnya dan kaki jenjangnya yang terlihat sempurna dengan tingginya yang ideal, gadis cantik itu terlihat memesona, bahkan untuk ukuran orang yang masih mengantuk karena semalaman bergadang untuk menamatkan serial cinta favoritnya.

Gadis itu adalah Ino Yamanaka. Seorang siswi yang lumayan populer dan menjadi ketua kelas 3-B sendiri. Mempunyai pergaulan yang luas dan dikenal sangat suka menolong siapapun meskipun dia juga sangat cerewet. Intinya... dia gadis yang sebenarnya biasa-biasa saja.

Tapi kini... dia bukanlah gadis biasa-biasa saja lagi.

"Hh~" Ino menghela nafas panjang sambil menutup kedua matanya. Dia mengambil posisi duduk yang nyaman di bangkunya dan sedikit menyadarkan punggungnya lebih ke belakang. Tangan kanannya telah bertengger di wajahnya dan menutup kedua matanya rapat.

**Tap~**

Gendang telinganya menangkap sebuah langkah yang berhenti tepat di depan mejanya.

"Siapa?" tanya Ino yang masih berada dalam posisi duduknya itu.

"..." Tak ada jawaban dari orang itu. Ino mengernyitkan alisnya dan menyingkirkan tangan kanannya dari wajahnya. Dia membuka kedua mata Aquamarine-nya untuk memandangi siapa yang tengah berdiri di hadapannya.

"Kau..." Mata Ino membulat melihat wujud dari orang yang ada di hadapannya. Orang asing yang sama sekali tidak pernah dikenalnya. Sesosok gadis yang lebih pendek darinya dengan rambut bubble gum panjang dan kulitnya yang seputih salju di musim dingin. Mata emerald yang kelam dan bibir merah mungil seperti bunga mawar yang merekah.

"Si-siapa kau?" tanya Ino lagi.

Dengan cepat dia berdiri dari duduknya dan sedikit mengambil langkah mundur dari gadis itu. Namun ternyata dia sudah bukan di dalam kelasnya lagi. Semuanya berwarna orange kemerah-merahan. Dengan pohon sakura besar yang tumbuh di belakang gadis itu dan danau besar yang tenang memantulkan cahaya matahari terbenam di seluruh permukaannya.

'Di mana ini?'

"Kau bukan murid di sini..." lanjut Ino ketika matanya melihat ke arah seragam sailor hitam pekat yang dipakai gadis itu. Sangat berbeda dengan seragam siswi sekolahnya yang berwarna putih.

"Terimalah ini.." Gadis itu mengulurkan sebuah boneka jerami yang diikat dengan sebuah benang berwarna merah melalui tangannya yang hampir terbungkus seutuhnya oleh lengan panjang seifuku hitam itu..

"Ji-Jigoku Shoujo..?" gumam Ino dengan sedikit keraguan ketika dia mulai menyadari siapa gadis itu sebenarnya. Dia berjalan pelan mendekati gadis itu dan mengambil boneka jerami dengan tangan yang bergetar.

"Jika kau ingin membalaskan dendam, tariklah benang merah di boneka jerami itu."

"Me-menarik benang di boneka jerami ini?" Ino memandangi boneka hitam yang kini berada di tangannya itu.

"Orang yang kau benci akan langsung pergi ke Neraka."

"Neraka.." Wajah Ino tampak mengeras, garis-garis kecemasan yang tadinya tergurat di wajahnya kini berganti dengan alur-alur kebencian yang sangat menguat.

"Tapi..." Gadis itu terdiam sejenak dan mata emeraldnya menatap lurus ke arah mata Aquamarine milik Ino. "Mengutuk seseorang terdapat dua lubang."

"Heh?" Tangan Ino yang tadinya hendak menarik benang merah pengikat leher boneka itu terhenti, wajahnya menengadah, menatap gadis berambut bubble gum itu.

"Dendammu akan terbalaskan, tetapi sebagai balasannya... jiwamu akan langsung masuk ke dalam neraka dan kau akan berkelana dalam kegelapan seorang diri," lanjut gadis berambut pink itu dengan muka dinginnya.

"Aku juga akan masuk ke neraka?" tanya Ino yang sedikit terkejut dan takut membayangkan kalau dia akan masuk ke dalam neraka yang sangat mengerikan dan tidak bisa menikmati indahnya surga.

"Itu setelah kau meninggal. Semua terserah padamu.." Bersamaan dengan selesainya perkataannya, gadis berambut merah jambu itu menghilang dari hadapan Ino.

Ino membuka kedua matanya dengan cepat dan bangkit dari posisi duduknya seketika. Matanya mengerjap-ngerjap tidak percaya melihat kini dia telah kembali ke dalam kelasnya yang mulai terang tanpa bantuan sinar lampu. Digerakkan kepalanya untuk melihat keadaan sekitar. Namun sosok gadis yang dicarinya telah menghilang seperti mimpi buruk di siang hari.

"A-apa aku bermimpi?" tanya Ino kepada dirinya sendiri. Dia mengelus-ngelus lehernya yang berkeringat dan melihat ke bawah. Mata biru laut itu kembali membulat ketika dia melihat sebuah boneka jerami berwarna hitam tergeletak di atas sebelah kakinya.

"Ini... bukan mimpi..."

~oOo~

"Ohayou Sasuke~" sapa Itachi yang menyadari adik laki-lakinya telah duduk di kursi makan dan memandang malas ke arahnya.

"Hn.. Ohayou." jawab Sasuke pendek

"Hari ini aku membuat sandwich tomat kesukaanmu," lanjut Itachi dengan sebuah senyuman di wajahnya. Kedua tangannya sedang sibuk membuka koran pagi yang menyajikan berita-berita hangat Konoha city termasuk berita hasil karyanya. Ya, Itachi adalah salah seorang wartawan di sebuah koran lokal swasta di Konoha city.

"Terima kasih.." balas Sasuke yang mengambil sepotong sandwich dan menggigitnya sedikit. "Bagaimana dengan foto artis Tsunade itu?"

"Hm? Kemarin malam aku bertemu dengannya. Dia memberiku sejumlah uang dan meminta fotonya kembali."

"Lalu?"

"Tentu saja aku berikan, hahahaha"

"Ckck, apa kau tidak memikirkan perasaan wanita itu?" Sasuke bertanya tanpa memandangi kakaknya. Diulurkan tangannya untuk mengambil segelas teh hangat tanpa gula kesukaannya dan meminumnya seteguk demi seteguk. "Itu sama saja kau mengancamnya bukan?"

"Benarkah? Aku hanya menjalankan tugasku sebagai wartawan.." Itachi menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sandaran kursi meja makan dan menyunggingkan senyuman tak berdosa miliknya.

"Yah, wartawan kejam." komentar Sasuke tanpa perasaan.

"Hei hei... sekarang aku sudah bosan mengincar para artis, ada topik baru yang lebih menarik!" kata Itachi bersemangat dan segera melipat korannya dengan rapi. "Tentang Jigoku Tsushin!"

"Jigoku Tsushin?" tanya Sasuke bingung sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Pernah mendengarnya?"

"Tidak." Sasuke menggeleng kecil. 

"Sudah kuduga! Kau kan orang yang selalu ketinggalan berita." ejek Itachi yang hanya dibalas dengusan kesal dari Sasuke. "Kemarin pegawai kafe di seberang kantor memberitahukanku tentang gosip web yang bisa membalaskan dendam kita kepada seseorang."

"Memangnya ada penyedia jasa seperti itu? Itu sama saja seperti pembunuh bayaran bukan?" Sasuke baru saja menghabiskan sandwich tomat keduanya.

"Ya mungkin sama, tapi bedanya pembunuh bayaran itu dibayar dengan uang, tapi untuk jasa web ini sepertinya gratis."

"Di dunia ini mana ada yang gratis Onii-chan." Sasuke berkata dengan sinis dan membawa piring gelas bekas sarapannya ke tempat cuci piring. "Jangan terpengaruh gosip semata."

"Ya.. justru itu. Aku sangat tertarik untuk membuktikan kebenarannya. Siapa orang yang menjalankan situs itu.. menurutmu siapa? Mantan FBI? Mantan CIA? Atau jangan-jangan dia hanya orang biasa seperti kita?" tanya Itachi sambil menggerak-gerakkan sendok tehnya ke arah Sasuke.

"Siapapun orangnya, itu sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya denganku" kata Sasuke lagi sambil mengambil tas sekolahnya yang tergeletak di atas meja. "Aku berangkat."

"Hati-hati!" Itachi mengangguk singkat dan melambaikan tangannya sekilas ke arah Sasuke yang sudah berjalan menuju pintu keluar, kemudian dia meneguk tehnya dan kembali membaca koran pagi.

Setelah memakai sepatu sekolahnya yang berwarna hitam dan mengecek jas sekolahnya yang sudah tersetrika rapi. Sasuke membuka pintu rumahnya dan berjalan keluar. Pagi ini adalah hari Senin. Jadi sangat wajar kalau Sasuke melihat banyak orang yang melintasi rumahnya atau tetangga-tetangganya yang sedang sibuk dengan aktivitas rumah tangga masing-masing. Sangat ramai dan sangat berbeda dengan keadaan di dalam rumah Sasuke yang selalu sepi karena cuma dihuni oleh 2 orang laki-laki yang larut dalam kegiatan mereka.

Begitulah kalau orang tua sudah meninggal daan terpaksa hidup mandiri bersama saudara yang tersisa. Orang tua Sasuke meninggal akibat kecelakaan mobil di perempatan jalan tak jauh dari sini. Itupun terjadi karena orang tuanya sedang bertengkar hebat sebelum mereka meninggal. Mungkin mereka meninggal karena kesalahan mereka sendiri?

"Tapi kenapa ibu memberikanku kakak seperti Itachi, hh~" Sasuke menggerutu kecil dalam perjalan menuju sekolahnya. Selama ini hidup dengan kakaknya yang sangat 'jauh' berbeda dengan dirinya dalam pemikiran maupun tingkah laku sering membuatnya kesal. Apalagi pekerjaan Itachi -kakaknya- adalah seorang wartawan yang biasanya menerima uang suapan atau terlibat hal aneh-aneh yang terkadang membahayakan dirinya. Tak bisakah kakaknya bersikap normal-normal saja?

Tiba-tiba palang kereta yang tak jauh darinya mulai turun perlahan seiring bunyi peringatan bahwa akan ada kereta yang melintas sebentar lagi. Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya dan menunggu di depan palang itu.

"Hh~ Sial" dia menghela nafas panjang sembari memperhatikan sekitar. Tanpa disadarinya, mata onyx miliknya telah menemukan sosok seorang gadis misterius yang sedang berdiri di seberang Sasuke. Gadis berambut pink panjang dengan mata jade bulat memakai seragam sekolah asing berwarna hitam dengan dasi berwarna merah darah sedang berdiri tanpa ekspresi memandang tepat kearah mata tajam Sasuke.

"_Yami ni madoishi awarena kage yo hito o kizutsuke. Otoshimete tsumi ni oboreshi gou no tama."_

_(O pitiful shadow who wandered in the darkness, you look down on people, make people hurts)_

Sasuke hanya diam terpaku memandangi gadis itu. Mimpi buruknya kembali terputar di dalam otaknya yang telah stabil.

"Ka-Kau.." bibir Sasuke terbuka ingin memanggil gadis itu. Keringat dingin telah mengalir dari keningnya.

"_Ippen shinde miru?"_

_(How if you try to die once?)_

**(Suara kereta lewat)**

Kereta yang ditunggu-tunggu akhirnya datang dan mellintas dengan kecepatan tinggi serta menimbulkan suara yang amat berisik. Hingga akhirnya ujung gerbong kereta itu tidak terlihat lagi dan palang kereta telah naik ke posisi semula dengan perlahan. Namun gadis itu telah lenyap entah ke mana bagai asap yang tertiup angin di musim gugur.

"Siapa gadis itu..?"

~o0o~

"Ohayou Teme!"

Sasuke tersentak melihat sahabat karibnya Uzumaki Naruto menyapa dirinya di depan pintu kelas dengan topeng kabuki di wajahnya.

"Baka dobe! Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Sasuke yang terkejut melihat aksi konyol sehabatnya dengan topeng bodoh itu.

"Untuk festival seni! Hahahaha~" jawab Naruto dengan tawa kencang dan melepaskan topeng kabuki putih yang terlihat seram dengan make up yang berlebihan. "Kau sudah menyiapkan sesuatu untuk festival seni?" tanya Naruto ketika Sasuke berjalan melewatinya.

"Entahlah" Sasuke menggeleng pelan dan menaruh tasnya di bangku miliknya.

"Heh? Kau belum menyiapkannya? Padahal besok festival seni sudah dimulai.."

"Lalu?"

"Apa kau mau ketua kelas kita yang mengerikan itu menghajarmu dengan omelannya yang sangat berisik itu? Kalau aku.. tidak deh." Naruto menggelng-gelengkan kepalanya pelan membayangkan betapa mengerikannya Ino ketika sedang marah.

"Kau membicarakanku Naruto?" Terdengar suara seorang gadis terdengar dari belakang Naruto. Dari nadanya terdengar gadis itu sedang kesal karena mendengar perkataan Naruto.

"Eh.. Ino? Ah enggak kok.. siapa juga yang membicarakanmu, iya kan Teme?" Naruto menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tak gatal semabri memberikan kedipan mata yang penuh arti kepada Sasuke.

"Dia membicarakanmu." jawab Sasuke cuek tanpa memandang kedua manusia berambut pirang dan bermata biru itu.

"Teme!" Naruto menjadi gugup karena takut terkena amukan ketua kelas yang terkenal galak itu.

"Cepat berlatih dengan tim aneh mu itu! Awas kalau kau menghancurkan pertunjukkan kelas kita. Akan kubunuh kau!" Ino mengacung-acungkan kepalan tinjunya pada Naruto

"Iya iya.. aku tahu! Lee dan Kiba sedang ke ruang klub seni. Mereka mau pinjam perlengkapan buat besok. Bentar lagi juga balik." Naruto mundur sepuluh langkah ke belakang, berusaha menjauhi Ino sejauh mungkin

"Oh bagus bagus.." Ino melipat tangannya dan mengawasi Naruto yang beringsut menjauh.

"Lalu kau Sasuke-kun? Kau mau melakukan apa untuk besok?" Ino ganti memandang Sasuke.

"Masih kupikirkan." jawab Sasuke singkat dan menyandarkan punggungnya di kursi kelas yang sama sekali tidak empuk mengingat terbuat dari kayu yang berkualitas sedang. "Lalu kau?"

"Katanya kakakmu juga datang ya?" tanya Naruto yang ternyata sudah kembali mendekati mereka berdua.

"Eh? I-iya.." Ino mengangguk canggung.

"Wah! Pasti sekolah kita bakal ramai! Kakakmu kan coverboy yang lagi jadi bahan pembicaraan semua gadis di Konoha." Naruto menyumbangkan komentar bernada kagum.

"Aku baru tahu kakakmu itu model." kata Sasuke datar.

"Kau kan jarang baca majalah remaja teme! Mana kau tahu berita up to date akhir-akhir ini."

"Hahaha sudahlah Naruto. Kakakku kan juga tidak terkenal seperti perdana menteri. Jadi wajarlah kalau Sasuke tidak tahu.." jawab Ino merendah.

"Tapi kakaknya Sasuke kan.."

**Tiittt~ **

Tiba-tiba handphone Ino berbunyi dan membuat gadis itu tersenyum ke arah Naruto dan Sasuke. Dengan cepat dia pergi ke pojokan kelas yang tidak teralu ramai dan mengangkat telepon itu.

"Halo? Shika? Ada apa?" Ino menyapa penelepon itu dan mata biru-nya mengawasi keadaan sekitar. "Hah? Ke-kenapa?" tanya Ino tidak percaya. Ekspresi mukanya kini berubah menjadi ekspresi terkejut dan dia menggigit bibir bawahnya pelan.

"Tapi..Shika." Ino terdengar berusaha mengucapka sesuatu, namun lawan bicaranya yang dipanggil 'Shika' terus berbicara. "Kenapa kau memutuskanku lewat telepon? Kenapa tidak minta ketemu saja?"

"Baik.. aku mengerti. Bye" Ino menutup telepon itu dan masih terpaku memandangi layar handphonenya yang menampilkan fotonya dengan Shikamaru. Seorang laki-laki yang menjalin cinta dengan Ino sejak seminggu yang lalu. Dan kini semuanya telah berakhir. Shikamaru telah memutuskannya dengan dalih dia tidak bisa melanjutkan hubungan ini lebih lama lagi. Mereka cukup berteman saja.

Kedua mata Aquamarine-nya tertutup sejenak dan dia berusaha menenangkan dirinya. Terlihat dadanya naik turun perlahan ketika dia mengambil nafas panjang dan mengeluarkannya sedikit demi sedikit.

Sebenarnya dia tahu mengapa Shikamaru memutuskannya. Bukan hanya Shikamaru, melainkan mantan-mantan pacarnya yang dulu juga sering memutuskannya dalam waktu yang singkat. Bahkan laki-laki yang ingin menyatakan cinta kepadanya dan menunggu jawaban Ino akan berubah pikiran ketika Ino ingin memberikan jawabannya.

Dan alasan itu sama sekali bukan karena dirinya. Melainkan..

"Hei Ino!" seorang gadis dengan rambut coklat bercepol dua menyapa Ino dan membuat gadis itu membuka kedua matanya dengan spontan.

"Hai Tenten" sapa Ino balik dengan sebuah senyuman palsu tentunya.

"Umh.."

"Ada apa?"

"Maafkan aku.. tapi aku harus memberitahukannya padamu. Kemarin aku melihat Shikamaru jalan berduaan dengan seorang gadis! Tadinya sih aku kira itu dirimu! Habis dari belakang rambutnya mirip denganmu sih.. tapi ternyata bukan.."

"Oh.." Hanya itu yang dapat digumamkan Ino sebagai jawabannya.

"Apa kau sedih?" tanya Tenten sambil memandangi wajah Ino yang tampak agak lesu.

"Tidak. Shikamaru baru memutuskanku tadi.."

"Hah? Benarkah? A-aku.."

"Tidak apa-apa, terima kasih sudah memberitahukannya Tenten." Ino menepuk bahu Tenten lembut dan berjalan menuju bangkunya. Namun tak beberapa lama dia menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik memandangi Tenten. "Oh iya, gadis yang kau maksud itu.. dia.. kakakku.." sahut Ino lagi dengan sebuah senyuman aneh membuat Tenten menatapnya tidak percaya.

Kakak yang sangat Ino sayangi sekaligus kakak yang sangat dia benci. Dialah penyebab semua hal yang menimpa Ino selama ini. Dia yang merebut semua laki-laki yang menjadi pacar Ino, bahkan calon pacar yang masih menunggu jawaban dari gadis berambut pirang bercahaya itu. Kakaknyalah yang telah membuat hatinya semakin tersakiti.. Kakak laki-lakinya yang bernama Deidara.

Dua hari yang lalu Ino menemukan berbagai macam baju wanita di lemari kakaknya itu dan beberapa alat make up yang sangat tidak mungkin dikoleksi oleh laki-laki meskipun laki-laki itu seorang model terkenal. Dan dengan semua itu.. Deidara menyamar menjadi wanita yang lebih cantik dari Ino dan merebut semua pacarnya. Apa kakaknya Homo? Tapi kenapa pacarnya yang diambil? Kenapa Deidara tidak mengambil laki-laki yang lain? Kenapa mesti pacarnya? Apa salahnya kepada kakaknya itu?

Dengan sosok sister complex yang ditonjolkan Deidara dan sosok Deidara yang merebut semua pacarnya. Ino semakin bingung dengan keputusan yang diambilnya.

Tangan putihnya mengambil boneka jerami berwarna hitam dari dalam tasnya dan dipandanginya lama boneka itu.

Kemarin malam. Ino mengetik nama kakaknya sendiri di situs Jigoku Tsushin. Situs yang didengarnya dari orang-orang yang ingin membalaskan dendam kepada orang-orang yang menyakiti mereka. Dan tadi pagi, jigoku shoujo memberikannya benda ini.

Jika dia menarik benang merah ini. Maka semuanya akan berakhir...Tapi itu berarti kakaknya akan hilang selamanya.

'Apa yang harus aku lakukan?'

~o0o~

"Ayo Deidara, lebih alami lagi!" perintah sang fotographer yang sedang asyik memfoto seorang model berambut pirang panjang di depannya. Laki-laki itu melakukan berbagai pose dengan baju-baju yang terkenal. Sesekali dia tersenyum dan mengedipkan matanya hingga membuat beberapa wanita yang berada di studio foto itu terpesona dengan keimutan wajahnya.

Tapi mereka sama sekali tidak menyadari bahwa terdapat 4 pasang mata tengah mengawasi mereka dari ruangan perlengkapan yang terletak di atas mereka. Dengan kaca yang sedikit gelap dan jangkauan pandangan yang lebar, membuat mereka sama sekali tidak ketahuan mengawasi kegiatan itu.

"Jadi itu idola wanita saat ini? Bagusan juga wajahku.." sahut seorang laki-laki dengan sebuah senyuman tanpa ekspresinya ketika dia mata onyx-nya mengawasi gerak-gerik Deidara dari tempat persembunyiaannya. "Bagaimana menurutmu Kurenai? Aku lebih cocok bukan?" tanya Laki-laki itu sambil mengatur letak rambut hitamnya dan memandangi seorang wanita cantik yang tengah berdiri disampingnya. Wanita itu hanya memandanginya dengan heran dan tertawa kecil.

"Sudahlah Sai, kita harus menyelidiki target kita kali ini. Jangan main iri-iri segala.." ucap wanita bernama Kurenai itu sambil melipat kedua tangannya di dada. Rambut hitamnya yang diikat satu itu berkibas ketika Kurenai berjalan menjauhi kaca dan duduk di atas sebuah meja.

"Ya, aku tahu itu. Tapi untuk apa kita menyelidikinya lagi? Kurasa Oujo sudah mengetahui semuanya.." Sai menatap Kurenai heran. "Iya kan?"

"Kurasa Oujo ingin mengetahui kelanjutan kisah ini. Antara cinta dan benci..Menurutmu akhirnya dia memilih yang mana?"

"Maksudmu gadis itu? Entahlah... Ini semua tergantung dari laki-laki itu juga."

"Kita lihat saja nanti. Kurasa Danzo masih betah dengan wujud seperti itu, hahahahaha!" Kurenai tertawa kencang membuat Sai menatapnya dengan aneh. Ya. wanita berusia 300 tahun di depannya ini memang mempunyai tingkah laku yang aneh.

"Kurasa dia mau pulang.." sahut Sai ketika dia melihat Deidara tengah membereskan pakaiannya dan berpamitan kepada yang lain. Laki-laki itu keluar dari studio dengan sebuah senyuman lebar di wajahnya. Dia memakai topi dan kacamata hitam hingga orang-orang di jalanan tidak dapat mengenalinya.

Kira-kira beberapa blok dari studio fotonya, dia berhenti dan memasuki sebuah toko kue yang sedang sepi pengunjung. Tak beberapa lama kemudian, Deidara keluar dengan sebuah kotak segiempat berwarna hijau di tangannya. Dia tersenyum senang memandangi kue itu. "Ino pasti senang dibawakan kue ini."

"Seperti kakak yang baik..." gumam Sai yang ternyata mengikuti Deidara dari belakang bersama Kurenai. "Tidak dapat diduga kalau dia itu kakak yang seperti itu. Manusia memang aktor paling hebat."

Kurenai hanya mengangguk singkat dan terus memandangi sosok Deidara yang kini berjalan semakin dekat ke arah rumahnya. Sebuah rumah minimalis yang terlihat bagus dengan penataan taman yang indah. Di bukanya pagar mini rumah itu dengan pelan dan membuka pintu rumah yang terbuah dari kayu pilihan dengan kualitas nomor satu.

"Ayo kita siap-siap.." kata Kurenai mengajak Sai pergi dari situ.

"Baiklah..." Sai mengangguk singkat dan kemudian sosok mereka sudah tidak terlihat di sekitar rumah Deidara.

"Aku pulang..." teriak Deidara ceria ketika dia memasuki ruang makan di rumah itu. "Ino! Aku membawakan sesuatu untukmu!" kata Deidara lagi sambil meletakkan kotak hijau yang dari tadi dipegangnya di atas meja makan. Dan dengan hati-hati dia membukanya agar penampilan kue itu sama indahnya seperti saat dia membelinya.

"Onii-chan.." panggil Ino dengan nada pelan.

"Lihat apa yang kuba-" perkataan Deidara terputus ketika dia melihat Ino telah berdiri di depannya dengan sebuah baju yang sama sekali membuat hatinya berdetak dengan cepat. Bukan karena baju itu begitu cantik dan pas di tubuh Ino. Melainkan itu adalah baju miliknya. Baju yang telah di beli Deidara 3 hari yang lalu di sebuah butik dengan sebuah tujuan lain.

"Apa aku terlihat cantik?" tanya Ino dengan sebuah senyuman lembut terpatri di wajahnya.

"Ka-Kau terlihat cantik.." jawab Deidara terbata-bata dan mengalihkan pandangannya dari adik perempuannya itu.

"Hm... Tapi tidak secantik Onii-chan bukan?" tanya Ino lagi memandangi Deidara dengan tatapan sedih.

"Eh?" Deidara terlihat bingung dengan perkataan Ino.

"Kalau Onii-chan yang memakainya... pasti jauh terlihat lebih cantik. Sampai Shikamaru saja lebih tertarik kepada Onii-chan..."

"I-Ino?"

"Kenapa?" Ino meremas gaun yang dipakainya. Dia menggigit bibir bawahnya dan berusaha menahan emosi yang telah berkumpul di kepalanya. "Kenapa Onii-chan melakukan ini?"

"A-aku..."

"Kenapa merebut semua orang yang menyayangiku? Kenapa tidak merebut orang lain saja?" tanya Ino lagi. Bulir-bulir air mata telah menghiasi wajah cantiknya. "Kenapa Onii-chan sejahat itu kepadaku? Kenapa?"

"Bukan seperti itu!"

"Kenapa? Onii-chan benci kepadaku? Jangan berpura-pura sangat menyayangiku kalau Onii-chan selalu saja menyakitiku seperti ini!" teriak Ino yang kini menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Dia sudah tidak dapat menahannya. Menahan emosinya dan menahan air mata yang mengalir deras dari pelupuk matanya.

"Aku melakukan itu..." Deidara terdiam sejenak. Dia berusaha mengumpulkan segenap keberanian dan nafas yang cukup agar dia tidak berhenti bernafas ketika mengucapkannya nanti. "Karena aku mencintaimu, Ino!"

Sontak mendengar itu, Ino menatatap kakaknya tidak percaya. Deidara... kakaknya sendiri... mencintainya?

"A-apa?"

"Aku benci kalau kau bersama dengan orang lain! Aku tidak suka mereka mendekatimu! Memelukmu atau bahkan menciumimu! Aku tidak mau!" kata Deidara lagi dengan nada yang semakin meninggi. "Itu semua karena aku mencintaimu..." Mata biru Deidara kini menatap mata biru Ino. Dia berjalan mendekati adiknya itu dan menggenggam tangannya.

"Ini tidak boleh... tidak boleh! Kau kakak kandungku dan selamanya tetap menjadi kakakku!"

"Kenapa tidak boleh? Aku mencintaimu.. dan aku ingin kau menjadi milikku!" Deidara mendekati wajahnya dan berusaha mencium Ino. Namun perlawanan Ino membuatnya semakin tidak terkendali hingga membuat Ino jatuh tersungkur di lantai kayu rumah dengan Deidara menindihnya. Berusaha melakukan semuanya agar Ino menjadi miliknya. Bahkan baju yang tadinya menutupi bahu lebar Ino kini rusak terkoyak hingga memperlihatkan pakaian dalam putih Ino.

"Hentikan! Kakak jahat! Aku benci kakak!" teriak Ino yang disertai dengan tangisan yang semakin menjadi-jadi. Mendengar hal itu, Deidara menghentikan perlakuannya dan menatap wajah Ino yang sudah memerah dan dipenuhi oleh air mata. Mata Deidara turun ke bawah melihat baju Ino sudah terkoyak dan hampir mengekspos tubuhnya.

"Maafkan aku... Aku..." Dengan cepat Deidara bangkit dari posisinya dan berjalan mundur menuju pintu keluar. Dia benar-benar tidak percaya telah melakukan hal yang hina kepada adiknya sendiri. Membuat adiknya menangis seperti itu dan menyakitinya. Dia bukanlah kakak yang baik.

Mendengar pintu rumah yang terbuka dan tertutup kembali dengan cepat. Ino hanya menutup kedua matanya masih dalam keadaan terlentang di lantai. Tidak terdengar lagi suara tangisan dari mulutnya itu. Beberapa menit kemudian dia bangkit dan berjalan menuju kamarnya. Mengambil sebuah benda yang berbentuk boneka jerami hitam dari tas sekolahnya dan menarik benang merah yang ada di lehernya.

_Your revenge granted.._

"Aku menyayangimu... Onii-chan."

~o0o~

Deidara berlari kecil dengan sempoyongan. Pikirannya sedang rumit dan benar-benar membuatnya terlihat seperti orang yang sedang mabuk. Dia bahkan menabrak beberapa orang dan tempat sampah yang ada di pinggir jalan.

Lampu berwarna-warni menghiasi bola mata aquamarine-nya. Membuat kepalanya semakin pusing dan berhayal yang tidak-tidak. Kabut putih, hitam, dan merah melayang-layang dan mulai menelannya. Mata Deidara membelalak, ia merasakan sakit yang amat sangat saat kabut-kabut itu menelannya. Rasanya seolah dialiri kejutan listrik yang menyengat. Matanya terpejam.

Ketika matanya terbuka, ia mendapati dirinya memakai pakaian wanita berpotongan bunny girl, lengkap dengan kuping kelinci, sepatu hak tinggi, dan stocking jaring hitam. Di hadapannya berdiri seorang laki-laki berusia lima puluh tahunan yang memandanginya.

"Siapa yang bisa kutawar? Kau atau gadis di belakangmu?" tanya pria tua berambut hitam dengan sebelah mata terlilit perban putih itu.

Mata Deidara melebar dan ia menoleh ke belakang. Di belakangnya tampak Ino berdiri kaku dengan pakaian yang sama persis dengan dirinya. Wajah Ino tampak pucat, tapi ia tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Ino maju mendekati pria tua itu.

"Kau? Bagus..." Pria tua itu merangkulkan tangannya ke pundak Ino.

"TIDAAAAAAKKKK!" Deidara menjerit dan menerjang pria tua itu, namun pria tua itu berubah menjadi kobaran api yang langsung membungkus tubuhnya dan membakarnya dengan panas yang liar.

Sekujur tubuh Deidara melepuh dan terselimuti luka bakar. Darah mengalir dari luka-lukanya dan dengan cepat mongering, membentuk pola aneh yang mengerikan dan menjijikan. Ino mendekatinya.

"Kakak? Kakak tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya sambil menyentuh wajah Deidara dengan sebelah tangan.

"Ino..." Deidara berusaha memeluk Ino, namun tiba-tiba ia merasa sakit di bagian ulu hatinya.

Tangan Ino kini memegang sesuatu yang menyerupai lambung di tangannya yang seperti tulang. Tulang? Mata Deidara mengerjap-kerjap menatap tangan tulang itu mulai meremas-remas lambung itu hingga hancur berantakan menjadi serpihan-serpihan kecil dengan cairan kental menjijikan membuncah dari dalamnya. Detik itu juga Deidara merasakan sakit yang amat sangat.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAA~"

"Kau pria yang mencintai adikmu sendiri dan nekat memerkosanya?" Tiba-tiba seorang pria berambut hitam dengan wajah pucat yang rupawan menatap Deidara dengan tatapan sinis.

"A-apa ada yang salah bila aku mencintai Ino?" Deidara berusaha memberontak, namun kaki dan tangannya mulai dijilati kobaran api berbentuk tali yang mulai menghabisi keempat anggota geraknya.

"Itu salah, Onii-chan..." Wajah Ino muncul di hadapan Deidara dengan posisi terbalik. Rambut pirangnya menggantung, helai-helainya menyapu wajah Deidara. Jarak wajah mereka sekitar lima sentimeter. Deidara mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Ino.

"Aku mencintaimu, Ino..." bisik Deidara.

Air mata mengalir dari sudut-sudut mata Ino dan menuruni dahinya. Warna air mata yang semula bening itu kini menjadi berwarna semerah darah. Darah itu menetes-netes ke tangan Deidara yang terbakar dan menimbulkan desisan halus. Tubuh Ino luruh dalam cairan pekat berwarna darah, sebagian mengguyur tubuh Deidara.

Deidara menjerit.

"Ada apa, Onii-chan?" Lagi-lagi Ino muncul di belakangnya. "Apa kau ingin merebut seseorang dariku lagi?"

Belum sempat Deidara menjawab sepatah katapun, tubuh Ino telah berubah menjadi tulang-tulang yang dengan segera membungkus tubuh Deidara dengan bunyi gemeretak. Deidara merasa seluruh tulangnya hancur. Ia hanya bisa meringis menahan rasa sakit.

Ino muncul lagi di hadapan Deidara, kali ini ia hanya terbalut selembar kain putih. Di mata Deidara, Ino bagaikan seorang dewi.

"Yami ni madoishi awarena kage yo hito o kizutsuke. Otoshimete tsumi ni oboreshi gou no tama." Sosok Ino berubah menjadi sosok gadis berambut panjang berwarna pink, bola mata jade-nya berkilat-kilat tanpa emosi. Ia mengenakan kimono hitam yang menutupi tubuhnya hingga ke ujung jari kaki.

Gadis itu mengibaskan tangannya sehingga lengan panjang kimononya berkibar. Mata jade-nya terfokus pada sosok Deidara.

"Ippen, shinde miru?"

"UWAAAAAAAAAAA~" Sosok Deidara menghilang ditelan kobaran api.

~o0o~

Mata aquamarine itu terbuka.

'Di mana ini?'

Deidara berusaha bangkit dari posisi terbaringnya, dan ia menyadari bahwa ia sedang dibawa oleh sebuah perahu tua yang didayung oleh gadis berambut merah jambu berkimono hitam dengan kulit pucat. Langit berwarna abu-abu kehijauan, dengan bayangan-bayangan putih melayang ke sana-ke mari. Di sekeliling perahu tampak sebuah telaga luas tak bertepi dengan air berwarna kehitaman.

"Di mana ini?" Deidara memberanikan diri bertanya kepada gadis itu.

"Perahu ini akan membawamu ke neraka, sebuah tempat di mana kau tidak bisa kembali lagi..."

"A-apa? Jadi aku tidak bisa bertemu Ino lagi?"

Gadis itu diam saja, namun kebisuannya menyatakan 'ya' pada Deidara. Bola mata aquamarine itu terbelalak.

"AAAAAAAAAAAA~!"

"Anata no urami, jigoku e nagashimasu..."

_(Your grudge will be delivered to hell...)_

Perahu itu terus bergerak, melewati gerbang kayu yang asing...

~o0o~

"Kakakmu masih menghilang, Ino?" Naruto menyodorkan sekaleng jus pada Ino yang tengah duduk sendirian di undakan tangga kuil.

"Yahh, begitulah," jawab Ino tanpa semangat.

"Semoga polisi bisa cepat menemukannya ya!" Naruto bangkit dari posisi duduknya. "Hei, kau mau menemaniku ke toko cat?"

"Tentu!"

Ino berlari menyusul Naruto yang sudah berjalan lebih dahulu. Semilir angin berhembus mengibarkan kemeja seragam putihnya. Di bagian tulang selangkanya terdapat sebuah tato berwarna hitam.

Tanda seseorang yang telah mengikat perjanjian dengan jigoku shoujo...

~o0o~

Special thanks to :

Niadzh Kokoromiru

Uchiha Evans

Azuka Kanahara

Faatin-hime

aRaRaNcHa

Deide vyeno

Reika-Kaname Ototsuki

Bales review yang belom dijawab ^^

**Reika-Kaname Ototsuki**

Haloo ^^

Ini hell girl keseluruhan =)

Hehe , pasti hone dkk muncul dong ~

Soal dendam"an , liat nanti aja yaaaa ~ yang pasti kami usahain ga pake OC =)

Salam kenal xDD

~o0o~

Minta review ya ?


End file.
